


[德哈]阿达玛斯

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: 精灵德x旅人哈LOF：耀森summary:怀揣着对人类偏见的精灵德拉科与借口为找寻精灵血的旅人哈利一起踏上了征程，在这次为期一个月的游历中，他们都找到了打开内心世界的钥匙，也获得了一生中最珍贵的东西。爱可以跨越性别，粉碎偏见，打破坚固的壁垒。前部分比较轻松愉快，主线剧情大部分在后半段，建议慢速阅读。





	[德哈]阿达玛斯

Chapter 1.

阿达玛斯之森原本只是一片原生林，郁郁葱葱的参天大树撑起了整块大地的生态圈，它们深深扎根，坚定不移地守护着整片大地，成百上千种动物在其中栖息繁衍，蕨类植物肆意生长，这里无人进出，与世隔绝。不知什么时候起，周边村落的人们发现了森林的利用价值，他们开始在森林中开拓道路，放牧捕猎，搜集燃料，开采石料木料用以修补房屋。他们靠着这些解决了食材缺乏的困难，同时也促进了当地的贸易繁荣，极大程度地提升了人们的生活质量。所以他们虔诚地给这片丰饶的森林取名为——adamas,含义为钻石，象征着人们把这座森林看作天赐的圣地一样珍惜，也以此来表达他们对大自然馈赠的感激之情。

德拉科居住在这里已经很久了，作为精灵，他的日常就是每天早上站在高处的粗壮树干上等待太阳冲破地平线，看金色光辉洒满大地；为迁徙的鸟类指路，听它们讲述旅程中的各种故事；还有不断地在头脑中回忆前任精灵的那些故事——精灵这个种族是靠着森林灵气的滋养才得以出现。他们不是群居生物，无父无母，自打出生那天起就是孤身一人。只有在上一任精灵逝世以后，下一位精灵才会诞生，并且会继承先辈们的部分记忆，学识以及力量，所以他们独特、稀少且强大。

德拉科已经厌倦了大脑里储存的那些东西，就像是前辈给你留了一本故事书，而这本书被翻来覆去地看了千年，德拉科现在连它的标点符号都能倒背如流。就这样日复一日，年复一年，进森林砍柴挑水的农夫都换了一批又一批，连他自己都模糊的时间的概念。

无聊，真的很无聊。德拉科原本以为自己会一直过着这种每天无所事事的生活，就算自己腐朽进泥土里也不会改变。

然而在某个普普通通的日子里，他遇见了一位在森林中迷路的黑发青年。

那天阳光正好，德拉科躺在树杈上乘凉，或许童话故事书中描写的精灵都是那种勤勤恳恳，善良友善，爱护自然如同珍惜生命的形象。德拉科作为一个货真价实的精灵，他却丝毫没有珍惜粮食的觉悟——怀里抱着一堆刚成熟的苹果，咬一口扔一个，残缺的果实噼噼啪啪地落下去，砸进厚厚的落叶堆中消失不见。终于在最后一个苹果在空中划出了一道优美的抛物线弧形下落后，德拉科听到了一声痛呼。

“啊！”

他赶紧起身拨开交错的树叶，想看看是哪个倒霉鬼被正中红心，当然，他只是有些幸灾乐祸，并不会为此道歉。

然后他就看到了一个牵着白马，站在树下的人类青年。他有着一头乱糟糟的黑发，为什么不能把头发好好梳理一下——这是德拉科对哈利的第一印象。被咬了一口的苹果就滚在青年的脚边，嫩黄的果肉沾染了褐色的泥土渣。

窸窸窣窣的树叶摩擦声吸引了哈利的注意力，他捂着被砸的通红一片的额头向上看，注意到了在枝干上坐着的德拉科。

“……”

“……”

他们两个隔空对视，一个抱着手臂一个捂着脑袋。

“有事吗？”德拉科的语气十分不耐烦，看什么看，不就是扔了个苹果不小心砸中他了么？难不成还想因为这点小事让我向人类道歉么？想得美。

如果这个时候有人路过这里，那他一定会认为那个扔苹果砸到别人头顶的是哈利才对。

哈利欲言又止，他也不知道为什么这个金发男人的态度这么蛮横。刚想说点什么就看到的德拉科用手撑着树干，重心前倾，从高高的树上一跃而下！

对于德拉科来说，这个动作就仿佛人类蹦下一节台阶一样简单，但是在哈利的眼里可就不是这么回事了。

就算不想道歉也不用自残吧！哈利惊呼出声，几乎是下意识地张开双臂飞奔到了德拉科即将触地的落点，两声惨叫惊动了众多飞鸟。德拉科的重心失衡，惯性带着两个人滚成一团，尽管泥土足够松软，但是德拉科还是被磕到了下巴。

“你有什么毛病！你知道我…”德拉科的火气蹭蹭蹭地蹿了上来，为这个人类的多此一举而恼火。他们侧着身并排躺在地上，脸贴的很近，从这个位置德拉科近距离，清晰地看到了哈利的样貌，然后他闭上了嘴。

德拉科见过的人类中大多数都是棕褐色的眼睛，就像秋日成熟的核桃。他从来没见过这样的瞳色——就像是雨后的松软草地，碧绿如洗，晶亮水润如同有溪流在其中潺潺流淌。德拉科发誓，就算是精灵，他的记忆里也没有过哪位精灵的瞳色能与这个人类青年的瞳色媲美。他有一双很漂亮的眼睛——这是德拉科对哈利的第二印象。

“你…在看什么。”哈利被他盯的发毛。

“在看你癞蛤蟆绿的眼睛！”德拉科显然也察觉到了自己这么直勾勾地盯着一个人类看很掉价，他快速地挪开了眼神，用力推开哈利从地上爬起来，暴躁地拍打着身上的泥土。

哈利也慢悠悠地起身，他被莫名其妙地吼了一声，疑惑不解，明明他是想接住这个人防止他从高处坠落而受伤。为什么他却看上去那么生气，甚至还说自己眼睛的颜色是癞蛤蟆绿。哈利这么想着，头脑中瞬间出现了癞蛤蟆身上密密麻麻凸起的形象，激起了他一身鸡皮疙瘩。就算是自己的眼睛不好看，好像也不至于这么难看吧，哈利不满地嘟囔着。

也许今天真的不宜出行，哈利在这短短的半天里不仅迷了路，还被从天而降的苹果砸了头，然后莫名其妙地承受了这位坏脾气先生的怒火。不过也算因祸得福，终究算是找到了个人可以问路，哈利可不想再在森林里迷迷糊糊地转上大半天。

“请问……怎么走出这片森林？”

然而德拉科没有理他，自顾自地在整理他的衣服。

“呃……请问你叫什么名字？”哈利换了一个问题，试图吸引这个金发男人的注意。

“什么？跟陌生人初次相识不应该是先自报家门吗？”德拉科猛地转过身，他的眼睛瞪的圆圆的，仿佛是听到了什么不可思议的话一样拔高了语调。“你妈妈连基本的礼仪都没教过你吗？还是说她忙着在外头放羊没空管你啊？”

如果德拉科生活在人类社会，那么他应该记住一个真理——永远不要随便讨论别人的母亲。不然就会像现在一样。

他看到这个瘦弱的男孩就像一头迅猛的狮子一样向他扑过来，在德拉科还没有反应过来之前，哈利已经冲到了他的面前。

德拉科被推翻在地的时候下意识地想要使用魔法来自卫，但是他突然想起了自己并不能在人类面前暴露身份。

于是就出现了这样的场面：一位随随便便就能让人滚出十米远的精灵在树下跟人肉搏。还是单方面碾压性的，明明是看上去很单薄的男孩，哈利的力气却很大，他骑在德拉科的身上，而德拉科几乎毫无还手之力。——毕竟他根本没有和人贴身战斗的经验，往常只要挥挥手，所有问题都会迎刃而解。

……

在打过一架以后，他们像两个赌气的孩子似的，带着一身擦伤背对背地坐着，谁也不看谁。

“……我不许你说我妈妈。”哈利急促地呼吸着，用袖子抹了抹眼睛。

德拉科揉着自己脑袋上被哈利敲出来的淤青，翻个白眼挪了挪屁股，蹭到离哈利更远的地方。这是他活了千年以来，第一次被人按在地上揍，并且毫无还手之力，如果这件事被传出去，绝对可以在《精灵羞耻十则》里榜上有名。

德拉科还的确是挺委屈的，他说那句话的时候真的没有太大的恶意，因为住在附近的居民大部分都是靠着畜牧来赚钱，所以德拉科经常能看到围着头巾的女人在森林中看护羊群，甚至还有好几次她们的孩子因为贪玩在森林里迷路，还是德拉科一脸嫌弃地把孩子拎出了森林。但是哈利不知道这一点，以及德拉科的表述的确问题很大。

所以他很恼火，因为他根本不知道自己为什么会挨打。鉴于武力差距悬殊，德拉科也没有再打回去的打算，好吧，暂时没有。只不过他在心里已经脑补了无数种他用魔法将这个不懂礼貌的人类折腾的死去活来的画面了。

“你真的是有毛病，放羊很丢人吗！住在这儿的人大部分都在放羊！”

“不是！我的意思是…”

“既然不是，那你在激动什么！”德拉科打断了哈利，“所以你妈妈到底是干什么的！”

“……我妈妈在我七岁的时候就去世了。”

“……”德拉科想说的话噎在喉咙里，虽然没有经历过亲人的去世，但是他曾经看到过人类为至亲送葬的场面，那时候临近森林的村子里起了一场大火，很多人都因此而死，悲伤的氛围笼罩了整个森林，连天空都是雾蒙蒙的一片，凝重的压抑感让德拉科都觉得自己的心口被堵的发慌。

他在那时意识到，死亡是一件让人悲伤的事情。

一阵难捱的沉默后，德拉科站起身：“跟我走。”

“什么？”哈利疑惑地转头。

“你不是想出去么？怎么现在又不想了？”德拉科头也不回地略过哈利，飞身骑在了哈利带来的那匹白马的背上，手指指向前方的岔路。“那边，想出去就闭嘴牵好马。”

“……”为了出去，哈利只能妥协。

德拉科就像个大爷一样骑在马上，哈利在前面慢慢地走。精灵对森林的格局了如指掌，作为自己对无意提起了哈利伤心事的微小补偿，德拉科并没有故意使坏。哈利跟随着指示，很快就走出了森林，当人类的村落出现在视野里时，他激动的几乎要落下泪来。

Chapter 2.

哈利牵着马走到一间老酒馆的门口，木头招牌歪歪扭扭地挂在门框上，边缘还布有深绿色的苔藓，在招牌的旁边还钉着一个发白的猪头，门就那么敞开着，可以听到里面酒客打牌劝酒的吆喝声。

“现在你出来了，没事的话我走了。”德拉科跳下马，板着脸语气很不好，他并不喜欢这种人类聚集在一起的场所，那种氛围让他恶心。

“等一下！”哈利把马栓在一边，急急忙忙地跑进两步拦在德拉科面前。

“干什么！”德拉科有些戒备，他警惕地看着面前的黑发青年。

“我叫哈利·波特。你呢？”

“哦，波特。”

“你呢？”哈利又重复了一次，眼里闪烁着执着的光芒。

“……德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科不明白为什么他这么执着于交换姓名，明明他们以后应该再也不会遇见了，记住一个陌生人的名字到底有什么意义呢。

“好，马尔福先生，我可以请你喝一杯，用以缓解我们刚刚的……误会。”

“不需要，我不喝那种东西。”德拉科向酒馆里头瞟了一眼，里面昏昏暗暗，烛光明明暗暗，是他根本不屑于踏足的那种地方。

“但是这家的蛋奶酒很好喝，如果你要求那么老板还会加蜂蜜进去，味道相当不错，而且喝一杯也用不了太久，你真的不试试吗？”哈利读出了德拉科眼中的抗拒，他换了一个更有诱惑力的说法。

“……”德拉科的喉结上下滚动。

于是半个时辰后，一人一精灵坐在猪头酒馆里，面前放着两杯淡黄色的蛋奶酒。

德拉科一手托着杯底，一手握着柄，尽可能地使自己的嘴唇与杯壁相叠的面积变得更小。他小心翼翼地喝了一口，独特的香味在口腔中蔓延开来——那是新鲜牛奶混合了蜂蜜，与白兰地混合产生的浓郁香甜。

“如何？”哈利看着这个刚刚还说自己不想喝这些东西的某人将酒一饮而尽。

“味道没有想象中的差。”德拉科将空杯放回原来的位置，意犹未尽，他想续杯，但是拉不下那个脸面。

“马尔福先生，你有工作吗？”哈利摩挲着酒杯的边缘，试探性地发问。

“工作？我不需要那种东西。”

“那就是很闲咯。”

德拉科想说，不，不闲，但是转念想了想他每一天都在忙的事情：给花浇水，为树捉虫，替鹿劝架……

“……”

见德拉科突然沉默，哈利接着说：“我有一个提议，不知道马尔福先生感不感兴趣。”

“哦？”德拉科挑了挑眉，“说。”

“你要不要跟我一起去其他的地方转转。”哈利刚刚有很认真的想过，鉴于自己人生地不熟，迷路真的是太容易的事情了，如果有个人搭伴，那行程可能会轻松的多，而且他在到达阿达玛斯之前，也曾经与偶然相遇的旅人结伴而行，一路上有说有笑，很是愉快。虽然这位金发先生看起来脾气并不好，但是就算他仅仅是作为一个伙伴，一个向导，都要比哈利自己上路要轻松的多。

对于德拉科来说，这种体验十分新鲜，还从来没有谁主动邀请过他走出这片森林，这个不知天高地厚的黑发小子是第一个，不过说真的他的确有点心动，因为他也很好奇森林之外的世界是不是跟现在住的地方相差无几。

“我有什么好处？”心动归心动，如果能痛痛快快地答应下来，那他就不是德拉科了。

哈利努力思考着，他身上的钱并不多，所以给钱是很不现实的，接着他看到了摆在自己眼前的那杯他还没来得及喝的蛋奶酒，哈利用手指将它推到桌子中央：“我没有多少钱了，可以用这个换么？我保证一口都没喝。”

“成交。”这次德拉科同意的干脆利落。

Chapter3.

哈利用所剩无几的金币向酒馆租借了一匹黑马，热心的老板还送了他们一大袋麦茶。在询问了附近的地貌以后他们决定向北进发。

艰难地翻越过覆盖着终年冻雪的山岗，他们来到了新的地方，漫山遍野的野花映入眼帘，与森林里那种娇艳又大枝的花朵不同，它们星星点点散布在原野的每一处，每一朵都是平凡而美丽的，当他们聚集在一起，就变成了另一种样子，在风中摇摆着，向全世界展示着自己蓬勃的生命力——让人根本无法移开视线。

还有蒲公英混杂在其中，哈利拔了几株拿到德拉科的眼前，那些白色轻盈的小绒团连接着浅绿色的茎叶，在哈利的手掌心中央轻轻滚动。

“试试吗？”哈利将其中的一枝凑进德拉科的嘴边。“吹一下。”

“太幼稚了，波特。”德拉科嘴上这么说着，但他还是深吸了一口气用力吹出去。

数不清的伞状种子被气流带离，乘着风缓缓地飘向了高处，在澄净天空的映衬下隐于二人的视线。德拉科与哈利都清楚，那些种子会在落点扎根生长，然后将生命播撒到更远的地方。

“这是我第一次离……离我之前住的地方这么远。”哈利席地而坐，抬头仰望着天空，风吹过原野发出簌簌声响。

“离你家么？”德拉科也跟着哈利坐在草地上，在他眼里，人类群居的场所被称之为“家”。

“不…我觉得那不是我家，只是一个供我居住的地方而已。”

德拉科蹙了蹙眉头，表示不能理解这两者之间的区别。

“那是姨夫姨母的家，我还有一个……表哥，在我父母亡故以后我就一直住在那里，但是他们根本就不爱我，每天只是想着怎么才能让我出去赚更多的钱，来供他们的儿子去城里念书。”哈利的脑海中浮现出了弗农肥硕的身材与达力圆滚滚的脸。

“哦，所以你是来旅行散心的？一个人跑到深山老林里旅行甚至还迷了路。”

“也不是……唔，不全是。”

“那你为什么跑这么远？”接下来哈利说出来的话让德拉科几乎血液倒流。

“为了找到精灵血。”

梅林啊……德拉科感受到自己头脑中的某段不属于自己、刻骨铭心的回忆在蠢蠢欲动，模糊的人影与刀光如同走马灯一样飞快掠过，似曾相识的场面与话语跨越了千年的时光与眼前的现实交相呼应。

那天晚上他们两个人并排躺在室外浩瀚的夜空下，德拉科失眠了，他辗转反侧，浮想联翩。瞪着眼睛数天上的星星，间或悄悄地往哈利的方向瞄过去。任谁也不可能在一个有极大概率半夜爬起来捅自己一刀的人身边睡的不省人事。德拉科设想了无数种可能：也许他已经知道我是精灵了，也许他没有说出来是为了骗我放松警惕，也许他现在根本没睡着。

直到天空的边缘翻出鱼肚白，早起的鸟儿开始纵情歌唱，德拉科才抵御不住困意的侵袭，歪着头晕了过去。

“早。”这句问安来自于早起的活力波特。

“…早。”而这句，来自于困的不行、几乎要离开人世的虚弱德拉科。

“你没休息好吗？”哈利指着德拉科眼睛上挂着的两个大大的黑眼圈问道。

“失眠了，看样子你睡的挺好啊。”德拉科皮笑肉不笑，这个让自己失眠的罪魁祸首正一脸无辜地问他为什么失眠了，呵呵。

“嗯，我是那种躺下就着的体质。”

……

德拉科气结，所以他昨天晚上担心了一宿到底是为什么。

哈利将酒馆老板送给他们的麦茶放进了随身携带的小坩埚，并且捡了很多木枝作为燃料，找了块不长草的平坦地面将坩埚架上去，加好山泉水。

“你在干嘛？”

“煮茶，听说这种麦茶可以助眠养生。”

德拉科就坐在一边看哈利忙来忙去，他一直觉得人类想要获得资源的方式很麻烦，就像是工蚁一般匆匆忙忙来来去去，需要好久才能把巢穴打通，然而只要随便下一场大雨，所有的成果都会付之东流。而精灵是完全不同的，有了魔法的助力无论做什么他都不需要像哈利这样跑来跑去，但是他不能暴露身份，所以直接选择坐享其成。

哈利小心翼翼地将煮好的茶用容器盛好端过来，德拉科单手接过，凑近嗅了嗅，茶叶的味道很香也很清淡，就像是置身于夏末秋初时成熟的稻田，让人心旷神怡。

“你不累么？”

“不累，跟我以前干的活相比，这不算什么。”

哈利擦了擦头上渗出的细汗，对着德拉科微笑。“每天走这么远，今晚再失眠就要没精神了，快喝。”

只要你不轻举妄动我就不会失眠，德拉科腹诽道。虽然心里还是有那么一点点的不爽，但是不得不承认这个黑发人类一直在带给他各种各样的惊喜：原来这世界上还有那么多没有体验过的东西，原来一个人可以这么有活力，原来自己也有能被人关心的一天。深金色的液体在阳光下显得更加透澈，青年的眼中仿佛有光，德拉科在那双碧绿的眼眸中看到了自己的影子，那一瞬间，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

德拉科轻咳了两声，把鬓角的头发别到耳后，用这些小动作来试图将自己的思绪转向别处。

在品了几口茶水以后，德拉科感受到一股强烈的视线凝聚在他的身上，他转过头，发现哈利的眉头紧蹙，正盯着他的脸一动不动。

“你干嘛！”德拉科受到惊吓，差点把杯子倒扣在地上。

哈利也被吓了一跳，他赶紧摆摆手表示没什么，匆匆忙忙地收了坩埚往河边跑去。

“波特是有什么毛病了么……”德拉科望着哈利的背影疑惑不解。

当天晚上，或许是麦茶起了作用，德拉科睡的很沉，但是哈利却失了眠。

Chapter 4.

越往北走，气温就越低，空气里都带上了那么一丝冷冽。他们为换取一些防风的衣物抵达了一个热闹的小镇，二人戴着兜帽穿行在人潮涌动的街上，两边的小摊摆满了鲜花，浓郁的香气笼罩了整条街道，德拉科只想赶紧找到需求的东西然后穿过这里，这味道太过浓郁熏的他头痛，然而哈利就在这种情况下突然问了一个突兀的问题。

“你说人类和精灵可以在一起吗？”

“不能，大概，我看书上是这么说的。”德拉科想起了精灵一族的训诫，其中有一条就是精灵与人类不能结为伴侣。为了防止哈利起疑，他还在回答后面补上了两句生硬的解释。“你不光惦记着精灵血还要考虑他们的婚配问题吗，波特？”

“为什么不能？”哈利追问道。

“我又不是精灵，这种问题你找个精灵去问啊。”话音刚落，哈利的头就低了下去，德拉科瞧见他那个低沉的样子又补充了两句。

“可能因为人类太短命了吧，谁想跟一个活不过几十年的伴侣结合呢。”

“哦……”一瞬间的恍惚，德拉科总觉得哈利的神情带着些许的失落。

他没有说谎，人类是太过脆弱的生物了，即使是一次意外，一次天灾，他们也可能会殒命于此。就算他们能安安全全地活到最后，精灵的寿命也要长于人类千年，人类总有一天会寿终正寝。

而德拉科没有对哈利说的是：精灵对于爱情永远忠贞不二，不像某些人类那么花心。一旦陷入爱情，就是把这漫长的一生都堵在了那一个人身上，这个赌注太大了，代价也太大了，没有精灵能堵的起。曾经他们的族群中也有过精灵与人类展开恋情，无一不是惨淡收场——或是在数千年的寂寞中孤独徘徊，或是被自私的人类暴露身份，悲惨死去。

德拉科印象最深刻的一段回忆就是有关于一个女性精灵的故事，他记得那位精灵有着跟他一样的柔顺金发，她爱上了一个人类工匠的儿子，本来以为会收获美满的爱情，但是却被爱人出卖，暴露了身份，再后来，德拉科就记不清了，这段回忆的很多地方都模模糊糊，仿佛被刻意修整过，但是结局他是知道的——那个精灵死了，死于人类之手。这是她为她的愚蠢和鲁莽付出的代价，起码德拉科是这么认为的。所以人与精灵不能相爱，这是他们不成文的规矩，或者说，血与泪的经验。

时间如同白驹过隙，飞快流逝。距离他们从阿达玛斯之森出发到现在已经有一个月的时间。

精灵是不可以离开森林太久的，如果长时间没有灵气的滋养，就会变得嗜睡，力量也会大大削弱。德拉科知道他该回去了，旅程不会永远继续下去，所有的事情都会有结束的那天，而距离一切终结的日子，已经不远了。

德拉科一边坐在马背上思考，一边看着哈利在一旁的树下整理行囊——看上去食物也不多了，好几个空空如也的罐子被哈利扔在地上。

他不可能抛下哈利独自离去，一方面德拉科不能确定哈利对他的身份有没有怀疑，如果放他走了可能会后患无穷，虽然他并不相信这个看上去纯良无害的人类会做出伤害他的事情，但是人心是深不可测的，德拉科不会轻易冒险。

而更重要的一点是：也许他再也不会遇到一个拥有这样清澈眼眸的青年，哈利的出现就像是一股暖流，滋润了德拉科干涸千年，空落落的心。就好比黑白的画卷，突然被染上了鲜亮的色彩，让人再难移开目光。

也许就这么一直在一起也不错，德拉科被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳，如果换做是在一个月之前，让他跟人类在一起生活还不如直接杀了他，但是现在，德拉科的内心深处有什么东西确确实实地改变了。

他并不希望哈利走，如果哈利离开了，他就会回归到原本平淡无奇的生活。德拉科本以为自己知道的已经足够多，可是在遇到了这个人类以后他第一次感受到了原来自己还有那么多的东西需要去学习与适应，就像是在见过星空的人眼前铺开了整个银河系，看过以后便流连忘返。

他也本以为自己能够操控全盘，但是在这场旅程中有什么东西脱离了原本的轨道，就像是精密的齿轮卡进了微小的石子，最初还是正常运转，却随着时间的流逝逐渐崩盘。

总要做出选择的。

接受他，或者杀了他。

德拉科默默地撇过头看了哈利一眼。

就算最后我要杀了你，也是你自找的，因为是你先来招惹我的。

“我们回去。”德拉科飞快上马，拉着缰绳调转了方向。

“啊？回哪？”哈利停下了手中的动作望过来。

“最开始的地方。”他们的视线碰撞在一起，复杂的情绪在其中流转。

Chapter 5.

夜幕降下，二人终于回到了本次旅程的起始点，猪头酒屋已经打烊，搭在门口的破旧亚麻布在凉飕飕的风中摇曳。德拉科骑着马向森林的深处去，哈利紧随其后，皓月当空，月光透过他们头顶上密密麻麻的枝杈与树叶的缝隙，在铺满了野草的硬实土地投出斑驳的阴影。他们行进的速度并不快，德拉科能听到周遭其他生物的沙哑低语——它们的谈话无非只有一个主题，那就是这个被精灵带进森林的外来人类。

只剩下宽厚的叶片在簌簌作响，他们向着森林深处进发，平整的小路逐渐被树根与藤蔓占据，层层白雾逐渐蔓延，模糊了哈利的视野。沉闷的马蹄声在寂静的林中尤其突兀，不知走了多久，前方终于出现了光亮，德拉科为哈利拨开垂下的树藤，一个崭新的地方呈现在了他们的眼前。

“天啊…”哈利忍不住为眼前的景色惊呼出声。

展现在哈利眼前的是一片望不到边际的湖泊，暗夜将整片湖面渲染成乌黑色，一轮圆月悬于天际，为它点缀上银色的光彩。璀璨的星辰悉数映于其中，随着水波不断荡漾重叠。

虫吟声若有若无，闪烁着淡蓝色光芒的孢子植物在空中漂浮，恍若隔世。

“我叫它‘黑湖’。”德拉科平静地开口。

“跟其他地方很不一样。”

“当然，从来没人能找到这个地方，你是第一个访客。”

哈利扭过头，认真的看着德拉科的脸，试图捕捉他的每一个表情，月光给他的侧颜镀上一层银色的光影。

“为什么带我来这里？”

“想把这些给你看，也想告诉你一件事情。”德拉科深深的吸了口气，做出选择并不容易，他需要一些勇气。

“我知道你是精灵。”哈利的一句话打乱了德拉科思考了许久的坦白计划。

“什…什么？”

“没有哪个人能在没有地图指引的情况下这么快速地找到正确的道路，这不正常。”

“而且，”哈利用手指点了点自己的耳骨，“你是尖耳朵，那次你喝茶的时候把头发撩到耳后的时候，我看到了。”

德拉科的瞳孔快速收缩，如果哈利早就知道自己是精灵，为什么他没有揭露自己，或者说真的如他所料，哈利有着更险恶的计划。

霎时间，身后的柔软的花瓣草叶在他藏在背后的手心中汇聚凝结，成为锋利的刀刃，这是德拉科的应激反应，如果哈利下一秒作出什么攻击性的动作，他就可以凭借精灵天生的敏捷与力量，在哈利没有反应过来之前将这把刀插进他的心脏，亲手把这个陪伴他一个月的黑发男人置于死地。

“所以呢？”

德拉科攥紧了刀刃，咬着牙关望着哈利一步一步地逼近，鞋底压着草茎发出沙沙的声响，落在德拉科的耳朵里仿佛响若擂鼓，他表面上冷静自若，其实心里早已兵荒马乱。

哈利在距离德拉科一米的地方停住脚步，他看着德拉科的眼睛，神色是前所未有的认真。

德拉科的头脑内上演了无数次攻击的场面，甚至他出手的轨道与弧度都已经被精确地设定好。接下来只要他再进一步…

可是哈利没有再向前一步，他就那么定定地站在那里，清亮的声音在德拉科的耳畔响起。

“我喜欢你。”

匕首猝然解体，花瓣散了一地。

他在说什么？

德拉科的嘴唇翕动着，哑口无言。他慌乱地想重新把匕首汇聚成形，但是那些花瓣却只是软趴趴地贴在一起，毫无杀伤力。紊乱的心境影响了魔法的发挥，只得放弃。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”半响以后德拉科终于找回了自己的声音。

“我知道，就算你是精灵，就算我们的种族不同…我还是喜欢你。”

“很多人都喜欢我，我…”

“不是那样的，我是说我爱你。”哈利看着德拉科呆愣的神情，红着脸自顾自地说下去。

“我最开始想，只要我找到精灵，拿到精灵血，就可以回去了，但是我发现我想要的根本不是这个，我不想回去，不想对那些根本不喜欢我的人笑脸相迎。然后我发现了，你就是精灵，但是那一刻我并没有很开心，因为精灵找到了，是不是就意味着旅程结束了，我要回去了。等我再反应过来，就发现我在下意识地抗拒，抗拒我本来的目的，抗拒这个想用你的血回去复命的自己。小时候母亲曾经对我说过：要学会倾听内心的声音，要明白，自己真正想要的是什么。”

“之前我过得太窝囊了，因为害怕失去所以束手束脚，做事情都要给自己找一个理由，为了不再被姨夫冷眼相待是我决定接下悬赏的理由。接下悬赏找寻精灵血是我劝自己离开原本城市，外出游荡的理由，这些天以来的思考让我我想通了：我做这些事，仅仅是因为我想做而已，无关其他。我在尝试学着倾听内心的声音，而这次它告诉我，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想要的就是你。”哈利一股脑地说了一大堆，好像生怕下一秒德拉科就不给他机会说话了似的。

“如果我就这么回去了，我们就再也不可能会见面，所以我想给自己一个机会。可以么？”

哈利颤抖着向德拉科伸出手，就像是一头受了伤的小兽在寻找同伴。

那一瞬间德拉科的头开始剧烈地疼痛起来，眼前哈利的手晃出了好多虚影，它像一块吸了水的海绵般逐渐地拉长变细，幻化成了一只属于女性的手掌。

精灵世代相传的亘古真理在德拉科的身体中横冲直撞，蛮横地霸占了他的大半思绪，金色的古文将他束缚，眼前白光乍现，意识瞬间就被拖入了异度空间。

各式各样的声音在他的耳畔不停回荡，体态各异的精灵们在深蓝色的虚空中围站成一圈，那是历代精灵用魔法构建的虚影。

“你不可以，你不能。”

“精灵绝不可以跟人类相爱。”

“你是在找死。”

德拉科捂着头站起身，环视四周，如果他没记错，前一秒钟他还在黑湖湖畔被波特告白。现在就直接被传送到了精灵用来传承记忆与力量的空间。他看着那一张张熟悉的脸孔，有种不真切的感觉。

“你们在说什么？”

“你自己清楚，前辈的教训还不够你醒悟吗？很人类在一起是不会有结果的。”一个尖利刺耳的女声传到德拉科的耳朵里。

“我还没有答应他。”

“你会答应的。”一个年迈的精灵拄着拐杖走了出来，嘈杂的讨论声都因此平息，他走到了德拉科的对面站定，那双灰色的眼睛仿佛可以看穿一切。“你会的，所以我们出现了。”

“所以，你们是要来阻止我？”德拉科对这个莫名其妙就出现的空间以及这些上来就对他指手画脚的精灵们的印象并不好。

“我们没有权利，也没有力量去约束你，毕竟除了你，这里的所有精灵都已经逝去了。”

“那为什么要拉我进来？”

“或许传承下来的记忆对你来说只是个故事，但是他们都是真实发生过的事件。”老精灵的拐杖在地上敲了几下，地面居然荡起了层层水波。“上一个跟人类相爱的精灵死了，连灵魂都没能回归森林。”

“我知道。”

“既然明知后果，你却依然要跟这个人类在一起？”

德拉科沉默了，他在思考，周遭的杂音又重新响了起来，老精灵的眼神也愈来愈沉。

“那不会是我的后果。”德拉科抬起头，对着所有人坚定地说道。在这场旅行中，哈利原本有无数的机会去伤害他，但是哈利一次都没有，就算是到了最后德拉科本来以为他们要摊牌的时刻，哈利却出人意料地向他表明了心意。

“他不会骗我的。”德拉科坚信这点，人的眼睛是不会说谎的，人类在行使骗术的时候，眼神总会不自觉地飘忽到其他地方，然而哈利在表白的时候是看着他的眼睛的，德拉科能从中读出很多东西，唯独没有欺骗。

“既然如此，”老精灵的脸上似是露出了一丝笑意，“希望你不要后悔今天的决定。”话音刚落，德拉科脚底荡漾的水波变得越来越大，整个空间开始剧烈的抖动，精灵的虚影化成金色的粉末消散不见，在炫目的白光中，德拉科窥探到了数千年前的回忆。

金发的精灵对人类青年伸出手，问他，你要不要跟我走，抛弃世俗，相依相伴，直到世界的尽头。人类很爱精灵，但是他想的却是：这段禁忌爱情或许可以获得其他人类的祝福，只要他足够努力。所以他回到了自己的家乡，并且在临行前对金发精灵许诺。

我一定要把你堂堂正正地娶回家。

在说这话的时候，人类青年单膝跪地，他抬头望着精灵精致的面容，眼里闪烁的全都是对未来的希望。

可是他再也没能回来。

偏见哪里是一个人几句话就能动摇的了的东西，在人类回到故土，深情地讲述他的爱情时，所有人的眼中看到的都不是青年所盼望的明天，而是对精灵血肉的渴求，满是贪婪。他们找到女巫，制作古老的魔法药剂——吐真剂，成功从青年口中套出了精灵的所在之地，然后整装突袭，将苦苦等待爱人归来的精灵送上了断头台。

目睹了一切却无能为力的青年悲痛欲绝，于当天用一根绳子了断了自己的性命。一场凄美的爱恋就这样仓促地落下了血色帷幕。

或许是脱离了肉体的束缚，他们的灵魂互相吸引，合二为一，记忆悉数重叠，构成了现在呈现在德拉科眼前的这段完整而真实的历史。

德拉科的想法彻底改观：他想，他必须为自己因片面角度所产生的不恰当想法和言辞向那位精灵道歉。那位精灵并不愚蠢。他们也曾对更光明的未来抱有期待，但是却低估了人性的黑暗。德拉科不知道为什么这段记忆的关键部分会被隐藏，为什么族人会诱导自己放弃最初的选择，或许这都是先辈们为了种族的安全所做出的决定，不过还好，什么都没有被改变。

“我很幸福，即使这只是如昙花一现般，短暂的相爱。”少女的清脆声音飘荡在这破碎的虚空。

终于在巨大的轰鸣声中，空间分崩离析，德拉科的意识终于回笼。

回归了现实以后他还是在原来的位置没有移动，而哈利的手也还举在半空，因为过于紧张而微微颤抖。

德拉科笑了，选择他已经做过了，考验也已经通过了，如果说还有什么东西阻挡在他们之间的话，他也会毫不犹豫地去清除。

当德拉科握住了那只温暖的手时，哈利有一瞬间的诧异。“你答应了？！”

“不然呢？”德拉科回以哈利一个拥抱，用嘴唇堵住了哈利接下来想要说的话，两颗心经历了长途跋涉以后，终于挨在了一起。如果那个回忆中的人类有第二次机会，那么他一定会作出跟自己一样的选择，德拉科拥着哈利，这么想着。

“你身上有花瓣哎。”

“你很吵，波特。”

Chapter 6.

就这样，跨越了千年的时空，又一位精灵与人类坠入爱河，在往后的漫长岁月中，精灵一族对人类的印象逐步改观，翻开了精灵与人类和平共处的新篇章。他们的选择使未来的列车驶向了另一种可能性，就像是蝴蝶的一次微弱振翅，掀起了翻天的巨浪。他们的结合注定将为人类与精灵族的史书填上浓墨重彩的一笔。

德拉科对人类的偏见一扫而空，他不仅学会了人类的文字，还开始尝试曾经的他绝对不屑于去做的那些“多此一举”的事，比如亲自沏茶，开垦土地种植小麦，他还在黑湖湖畔建造了一栋木屋，供他与哈利共同居住。

木屋完工的当天，德拉科搂着哈利的肩膀说：“以后这就是你的家了。”

“不，”哈利笑着握住了德拉科的手并纠正道，“我们的家。”

在德拉科的陪伴下，哈利也体会到了前所未有的愉悦，德拉科教他如何与门口的藤蔓先生对话，让他们不要缠的满房顶都是；教他如何吩咐鸟儿为他们充当闹钟，在规定的时间飞到他们的头顶歌唱。

他们就这样相依相伴，度过了很多很多年。

直到岁月的痕迹悄悄爬上了哈利的身体，他的头发开始变得花白，视力与听力也在逐渐变弱，挺直的背脊慢慢的弯了下去，德拉科用森林中最结实的木头为哈利做了一根拐杖来避免他在自己不在身边的时候摔倒。

而德拉科的样貌没有丝毫的改变，就如同他们初见的时候一样年轻英俊，有时候哈利坐在木屋门口的藤椅上晒太阳，听德拉科在旁边一遍一遍地给他讲述着森林里面发生的新鲜事，哈利的记性变差了，说一遍是记不住的。

人类的寿命是短暂的，就算德拉科闭口不提，该来的也总是会来。

那天是个坏天气，乌云盖顶，压的人喘不过气来，哈利躺在床上，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地响。他已经没有力气再坐起来了，德拉科就坐在他的旁边，用清水一遍遍地为他擦拭额头。

“够了……德拉科。”哈利费力地咳了两声缓缓开口。

德拉科并没有停下手里的动作，他只是抿着唇沉默不语。

“就算我们不去提，不去想，也知道这一天迟早要来的。”哈利带着笑意，尽管眼周的皮肤已经松弛，但是那双眼睛还是那么明亮。“你凑过来一点，我看不清。”

德拉科俯下身，任哈利的手掌在自己的脸上摩挲。“有时候我在想，我变得这么老这么丑，你会不会嫌弃我。”哈利轻轻地捏了一下德拉科的脸颊开口道。

“你知道我不会的。”

“好啦我就是开个玩笑。”低哑的笑声在木屋中回荡，德拉科皱在一起的眉头稍微有了些放松的趋势。

“现在听我说，”哈利收敛了笑意，仿佛要宣布一件重大事件一般。

“你别……”德拉科有些慌乱，这种语气就仿佛是遗言一般。就算他早就知道会面临失去哈利的一天，但是当事实真的摆在眼前，德拉科还是不想接受。他偏偏对此无能为力，精灵的血虽然能治百病，却无法让人返老还童，起死回生。

因为精灵是自然的使者，而死亡是大自然的绝对法则，没有人可以违背。

“我没遇到你之前我以为，除了父母没有人会爱我，直到我遇到你，你给了我一个家，弥补了一切我曾经缺失的东西……我上辈子一定是做过什么天大的好事才能如此，感谢梅林让我遇见你。”或许是情绪激动所致，哈利的喘息变得短促。“我很爱你，之前是，现在是，往后也会是。”

“我要走啦。”哈利的气息变得微弱，几乎是在以气音来对德拉科讲话，完成最后的道别以后，他闭上了眼睛。

德拉科只能用双手牢牢地攥紧哈利的手掌，他听到了哈利的心跳声，它在汩汩流淌的血脉包裹下逐渐趋缓。

砰砰——

砰砰——

砰砰——

砰。

…………………

……

…

一片枯叶飘落在湖心，荡起浅浅的涟漪。

德拉科颤颤巍巍地伸出手，为爱人将花白的鬓发掖到耳后，他俯下身，把胸口紧紧地贴上去，能感受得到，那颗炽热的心脏已经停止了跳动。

精灵本应该是不会落泪的，然而大滴大滴透明的液体顺着德拉科的眼眶涌出，掉落在哈利还带着微笑的面颊，顺着皱纹的沟壑流下，在枕头上洇出大片的阴影。

万物皆有始终，为什么明明深知这个道理，却还是如此难过呢？

霎时间，有风从森林中呼啸而过，引发上百万枝干间的剧烈震颤，叶片抖落，群鸟展翅飞向天空，风声猎猎，仿佛是整片大地为此悲鸣。

过了许久，德拉科抹掉眼泪，将哈利的手摁在自己的胸膛上，他知道，哈利并没有真正离去，他会一直守候在自己的身边。而在不久以后，他们会再次拥抱在一起，以另一种方式。

不过在那之前，他还需要做另一件事。

德拉科将哈利的遗体埋葬在了阿达玛斯森林最高也是最古老的一棵巨型榕树之下，那里是德拉科出生的地方：每天都生机勃勃，无数的生物汲取着树灵的养分而诞生成长。哈利说过他深爱这里的一切，所以德拉科选择了这里作为哈利的最终归所。聚集在树冠的鸟儿见多识广，会成为他的眼睛，根系庞杂的树根绵延千里，会成为他的耳朵；至于他的灵魂……

德拉科摊平手心，白皙皮肤下的血管清晰可见，他在几个月前就感觉到了，其中蕴含的生命力与能量在一点一点的流失——这意味着他的大限将至，力量的衰弱已经十分明显，而这也是精灵即将换代的预兆：老去精灵的所有经验与学识会在其身陨以后注入精灵一族的传承空间，并由新诞生的精灵继承下去，德拉科的一生也会成为后代反复品味的历史故事，就像他年轻的时候做的那样。

但是这次他要给自己的故事加上一句序言，同时作为他留给后人的忠告——爱情，是最伟大的魔法，它使人披荆斩棘，所向披靡。愿你永远拥有爱与被爱的那份勇气。

德拉科背靠在大榕树下，淡金色的头发被风扬起，细碎的阳光印在侧颜，给他镀上了一层温柔的金色轮廓。德拉科望着埋葬哈利的那一块土地轻轻摆了摆手，一簇嫩绿的小芽从那里破土而出，卷曲的叶片缓缓伸展，再过几个月，它便会成长为一株淡黄色的鸢尾，象征着光明，自由与永恒的爱。德拉科满意地笑了笑，这也许是他能给哈利的最后纪念。

在你离去以后不久，我也将逝去。我们的灵魂会化作清风，穿越森林，化作水滴，汇聚于溪，永远交织在一起，就算死亡也无法将我们分离。

如果说这一生有什么遗憾，那就是太晚遇到你。自此之后所有的色彩都黯淡下去，所有的欢愉都索然无趣，因为我见过更好的，并且食髓知味，但是我从不后悔遇到你。

原因很简单。

你与我一同度过的那短短几十年的春秋冬夏，远胜于我踽踽独行的千年岁月。

END.

FT：关于标题：阿达玛斯森林是德哈相遇的地方也是共度一生的地方，很有纪念意义。

钻石恒久远，一颗永流传嘛，而且钻石也叫金刚石，暗预了德哈的感情与羁绊如同金刚石一样坚固，不会随着时间的流逝而破裂变质。


End file.
